Christina
|othernames=*Caretaker (by Charles) *Weirdo (by Rose Johannson) |species=Human |gender=Female |height=Between 1.5 and 1.67 meters |mass= |hair=Dark brown |eyes=Dark brown |skin=Fair |weapons= |occupation=Professional caretaker |family members=Karen (daughter) |affiliation=Christina's family}} Christina (b. 1989) was a professional caretaker who worked with Charles in the early 2010s, and the mother of Karen. Biography Early life (1989-2010) Christina was born in 1989. Her childhood is mostly unknown, but she trained as a professional caretaker at some point, and later had a daughter in 2010. Christina and her friend, who she never married, named the girl Karen. Working with Charles (2010-2013) In November, Christina met Charles and began working with him. She turned out to be very dedicated to her job, balancing helping Charles and doing the will of his mother Leah rather well, although she may disagree with one of them from time to time. Her balanced amount of similarities and differences from Charles helped them work together effectively. A few weeks after they began working together, she introduced him to Karen. Initially, Charles made Christina furious by being antagonistic to her daughter, whom she brought with her more often when the baby became a toddler, but he eventually began to treat her better than he did before and they began to bond with each other. It was also known that Christina hoped Charles would someday get along better with Nicholas Phee. On December 21, Christina picked Charles up at Rose Johannson's house so they could do Christmas shopping. Prior to going, Charles told Johannson about her. Johannson almost came with them, but she declined at the last minute. Charles and Christina went to Walmart and did the shopping without her. When they got out of the car, Karen dramatically expressed her relief at being able to stretch, which Christina blankly acknowledged. During their shopping, Christina helped Charles pick out some gifts, including some soap for Leah. Karen kept pointing out a gigantic inflatable Santa Claus on display, and almost had a tantrum when she thought Charles overlooked it, but Christina firmly hushed her just in time. Christina also needed to go to the for her own personal reasons, which they did prior to Walmart. Following the end of the Second School War, Charles invited Christina and Karen to his eighteenth birthday party. Prior to the event, she also helped him make a birthday cake, and brought it to the park herself when the time came, having finished it overnight when he returned home to his family. By this point, Charles had become much nicer to Karen, making Christina realize she could bring her daughter to work more often. Christina and her daughter were present to sing to Charles, and she proceeded to keep her daughter close by while she spoke with Leah and some of her friends Charles had invited for her sake. She and Karen introduced themselves to Valiera Nelson and her family, and Karen began playing with the other children, although Christina noticed she was the youngest in the group. Educating Karen (2014) Christina planned on enrolling Karen in preschool when Charles turned nineteen; it can be assumed this arrangement was made successfully in mid-2014. Physical description Christina was a tall, slender, and pretty woman. She had fair skin, dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes. She was usually seen wearing casual clothing with long sleeves, and tennis shoes. Personality and traits Christina was a kind, elegant, sophisticated, and gentle person as well as a responsible caretaker and independent single mother. Truly committed and altruistic, she was very dedicated to her job and balanced helping Charles and doing Leah's will rather well, although she may disagree with one of them from time to time. Her balanced amount of similarities and differences from Charles helped them work together effectively. Christina's responsible and caring nature also made her an ideal mother for a little girl as intelligent and feisty as Karen. Christina has also been shown as self-assured, proactive, independent, and confident in her opinions and abilities. When she made a birthday cake with and for Charles, she stayed up for hours afterward to finish the project, even with Charles gone, which shows that she is also willing to go the extra mile in things. Though it can arguably be said that as a character, she is very difficult to pin down, due to her short appearance in the novel. Abilities Peak-Human Intelligence: Through her training and work with Charles, Christina acquired a great deal of expertise in being a caretaker to unconventional people, as well as an increased sense of intuition, allowing her to make highly logical and educated conclusions regarding the behavior of the people around her. Relationships Family Charles Appearances * Notes and references Category:1980s births Category:5 foot individuals Category:American individuals Category:Brown-eyed individuals Category:Brown-haired individuals Category:Caretakers Category:Christina's family Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Mothers Category:Mutants Category:Normal weight individuals Category:Unmarried individuals